


Pumpkin

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Autumn, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Short & Sweet, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: It's autumn. Pumpkin time.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

Peter loved autumn. As soon as the season began he started wearing scarves and his whole wardrobe changed into warm browns, oranges, and reds. He lived for the season and everything it entailed.

Stiles was indifferent. He did not change his wardrobe with the seasons or anything. He just added more layers to his already layered outfits and was done with it. 

But there was one thing they both adored about the fall season.

»It's pumpkin season,« Stiles gleefully announced upon waking.

Peter, normally grumpy and growly when woken by his mate like this, sat up and his eyes glowed.

Both men slipped out of the bed, went about their morning ablutions together, and started their day.

It was Peter's turn to drive Stiles and himself to work and on their way, they always stopped by their favorite little coffee shop.

Normally only one of them went in to buy their first coffee-fix of the day, but on the first day of fall-season, they always went in together.

Side by side they stood in front of the counter and studied the old and new creations the baker had well created. They discussed them, pointed and a tad bit aggressive before deciding they would simply buy two of everything today and try it over the course of the day.

Their favorite barista had anticipated this and had already packed up a bunch of stuff for them. 

She also made some drinks for them on the house, because she knew anything with pumpkin in it was going to be ordered. Literally everything. 

Her eyes and face were lit with a bright smile. She adored the two men and how happy they were during fall. 

»No need to argue, you two,« she addressed them. »I already got your order ready. Two of literally everything pumpkin related.«

Peter and Stiles looked at each other, started to laugh, and asked if they were this predictable.

»Every damn year … you two … this is tradition,« she giggled softly and handed over a tray full of drinks like the pumpkin-spiced latte, London Fog spiced with a tad bit of pumpkin, and even some kind of Harry Potter-inspired pumpkin juice to Peter before pointing towards a bag full of other pumpkin-related treats. 

»Mabel made you some of her Pumpkin Pies even though they are only for Halloween. She does not want you to get on your knees and beg in front of an audience again, Peter. So once a week you can get two pies,« Moira, the barista, sweetly explained.

Stiles giggled and nearly dropped their treats.

»Thank you, Moira. And please … thank Mabel for us, will you? I will bring around some of the tinctures she always orders in the evening on my way home«, he said.

Moira nodded. »Will do«

Peter smiled wickedly. »I would get down to my knees for her pies any day of the week if I thought it would help,« Peter admitted.

»Good luck with that … I don't think Stiles adores Pumpkin enough to let you do that,« Moira responded and laughter echoed through the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
